


The Glass Figure

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	The Glass Figure

“It’s not much,” Summer started, “but it seemed like your style.”

Ziggy opened the package to find a small glass figure of an elephant. His hands started shaking as he grasped it.

“Ziggy?” Dillon noticed the look in his eyes.

He set the piece down on the table in front of him. He was transported quickly to one of the worst nights of his life.

Two shots rang out making Ziggy worry. He crept down the stairs to see what the noise was and heard two guys talking. He got closer but gasped when he realized what had happened.

“Hey, I thought you said the house was empty except these two.”

“I thought they were. Come on, let’s get it over with.”

“He’s just a kid,” one of the guys mentioned.

“What would the boss say if you brought a kid back with you?” The other argued.

Ziggy stared at the blood splatters coating the room, the bodies of his now deceased parents laying cold on the floor.

“He looks small enough, he can help us out.”

“Well then _you_ get to tell the boss you got a pet.”

The first man reached his arm out to grab Ziggy, accidently knocking into the elephant figure on the table he was hiding behind. Ziggy watched it shatter on the floor, specks of glass landing at his feet.

“Ziggy, breathe. You’re ok,” Dillon had him by the shoulders.

Ziggy’s eyes darted up at the speaker.

“Come on, in and out, slowly. That’s it.”

A few minutes later Ziggy finally was back to a normal breathing rate, he just had a few stray tears running down his face.

“Ziggy…” Summer looked sad.

He shook his head, “Thank you. Really.” He picked up the figure again and stared at it as he spoke, “My parents had one just like this when I was growing up. I remember it sitting on the coffee table next to my dads chair. It was broken the night they died.”

“I’m so sorry,” Summer wrapped him in a hug.

“At least now you’ll have a reminder of them,” Flynn tried to comfort.

Ziggy nodded, “I never had a chance to grab anything from the house before I was taken by the mob. The next time I tried to go there it was demolished.”

 

“I know we can’t replace them, but at least you have a new family here for you,” Dillon assured making Ziggy smile as he wiped away the last of his tears.


End file.
